User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish chapter 8
dreamheart sat staring at destinyfang a plump she cat sat on her hindlegs looking at the camp."wheat do you want" she said noticing the she cat. dreamheart padded up to destinyfang, "i just wanted to thank you" she said snickering. Scowling, the young she glared over to the other she cat. "And what is that meant to mean?" She grumbled, as she continued to glare over "foxdung.." Dreamheart looked to the queen with a small grin. "Oh it means nothing it's just I'm so happy for you and your family you've made my life so much better." She meowed softly with a small snicker. "Ugh.. Seriously things or only going to get a whole lot 'better' for you. So please stop with the sarcasm you piece of foxdung. I'm not a mousebrain." She hissed, as her tail lashed. Dreamheart looked the other she cat over with a small growl. "I would never be sarcastic to you Destinyfang after you've helped me out." She meowed with a grin. "Seriously now, you can't and you aren't serious. For I haven't helped you in anyway, nor have you helped me. So shut up.." She grumbled as she gaze a loud hiss, her ginger pelt bristlign as she rose to her little paws. Dreamheart sighed softly with a grin "As the great Destinyfang said earlier if you don't wanna hear me talk get up and walk away."Dreamheart slid to her paws slightly towering over the fat she cat as she snickered. She meowed with a grin on her maw as she licked her paws. "Exactly- so I suggest you more your fat behind out of camp. Because I aint moving." She clarified, her tail lashing as she slowly stalked over. Dreamheart nodded as she stepped forward and hissed. "And who's gonna make huh cause it won't be you." She married with a growl. "Hue.. You wanna test that theory? Because I will happily." She hissed lowly, her torn tail lashing as her gaze was fixed on Dreamheart, claws unsheathing. Dreamheart unsheathed her claws with a growl. "Test it go ahead this time it won't end." She hissed with a narrow of her eyes. "Ugh.. Just move. It wouldve been easier." She hissed as she rose her paw, swinging it around the side of Dreamheart only to slam the she in the face. Dreamheart growled low as she smacked Destinyfang's face hard with a hiss. She didn't like this she cat at all and the smack showed it in her eyes as her eyed narrowed slightly. Letting out a surprised squeak, the she pinned her ears to her head. Moving her weight backwards, she lept- aiming to tackle the other she and hold her down with her weight. Dreamheart growled as her blue hues narrowed slightly the warrior kicked the she cat off with a growl. "Stay off of me." She meowed as she quickly got up with a hiss. Stumbling backwards, the young ginger she fell backwards with a small yelp, raising her paw she rose to her paws awkwardly. "Then move it! Seriously! You stupid?!" She spat, using her paw that she held of the ground to try and swipe the she across the muzzle in a downwards motion. Dreamheart dodged the blow and growled softly at the older she as she hit the other warrior in the flank. "I don't need to move if I left you alone we were fine but yet you talked to me first and so this started." "YOU WERE STARING AT ME!" She screeched, as she gave a hiss, stumbling as she still kept her forepaw off the ground, attempting to swipe across Dreamheart's face. Sending numerous blows- one after another, blood tricking down her side slowly. Dreamheart growled at all the blows blood trickling down get body. "So you aren't dead." She meowed as she pushed the warrior away from her hard as she hissed. @Destinyfang "That doesn't even make any senc-" yet the she was cut off as unable to hold support her weight, and keep what seemed to be her injured paw off the ground, the she fell backwards again. This time she hit the ground harder, knocking the breath out of her. "H-Huh.." Was all that sounded as the she gasped for breath, glaring at Dreamheart. Dreamheart growled at the warrior as she stepped forward blood trickling off her body. "You changed me no matter how many times you've pushed me away I fought to stay your friend and yet when our friendship broke off I became stronger because of you all the fighting and arguing will just continue and I'm just gonna get stronger." She meowed with a narrowed of her eyes as she hissed. Grunting, the she pulled her head forwards, her paw holding her weight awkwardly. "H.. Huehuehue!" The she just gave a combination of a deep and loud snicker, and a cough. "I don't care! All I tried to do was protect you on that day, but no! Hue.. I couldn't care less to be honest. I've forced cats to work for me, be friends with me in the past- it will work again.. Yes.. Hue.. I don't need you. Seems I never did." She laughed loudly, before bringing up some flem and spitting it at the ground. Dreamheart smacked the warrior across her face and growled low with a narrow of her eyes. "I trusted you and you told me stuff no other cat would ever tell me I took that information and kept it. Like starclan I will fight every day against you until your gone and I hope that day is soon so you can finally never ever try to do or talk or argue with me ever again. You've moved on and I have to do me a favor even though you have fulfilled it forget my existence forever." A loud yelp sounded, as the she was slapped, yet didn't seem to be making any effort to dodge. Hissing, the she glared up. "Good for you. Its a little hard when you say fighting me is going to make you stronger." She snickered as she shook her head, "no. You forget I exist. Do what everyone else does its easier.." She hissed as she threw her weight at the she suddenly. "Trust me!" The she cat stepped side ways to dodge the she as she grinned with a small chuckle as she smacked the ginger she in the head to knock her down. "Your forgotten if you haven't noticed." She meowed with a hiss at she turned around to face the she cat. The she gave a loud growl hitting the ground hard with a pained yowl. Ears drooping, the she felt her head slam into the ground, paw angled awkwardly under her chest. Grunting in what seemed utter confusion, the she's head spun- numerous wounds bleeding. "THEN YOU FORGET TOO!" She spat. "BOOM! I don't exist! There!" Mapleshade's fur lifted as she heard the call, her eyes narrowing as she saw Dawn. Her eyes widened as she saw Destinyfang, all hatred for the queen gone as she saw her bloody and battered. The powerful molly leaped out of her perch, crossing the camp in two massive bounds as she reached the molly's side. She instantly grabbed her scruff, starting to haul her across to Brookfall and Littleshade's den. The warrior watched Destinyfang leave with Mapleshade with a sigh as she padded away her blood trickling down her pelt with a small growl. Confused as wounded, the she gave a loud snarl, protesting as Mapleshade dragged her.* "Get off me! I'm not moving!" She spat, digging her claws into the ground, whilst her other forepaw curled up to her chest. "Let. Me. Go! Hypocrite!" She spat, struggling. Mapleshade sighed. "Fine, idiot. If you want your clanmates to see a poor little Destinyfang bleed to death out here, it's fine by me. I'm just trying to help you, for once, will you just let something happen without you throwing a tantrum like a little stuck up kitten?" She growled, flicking an ear irritably. "Hey! Shut up!" She spat as she threw her paw at Mapleshade's face awkwardly. "I'm not going to let you 'help' me! I hate you- you hate me. Besides, you'd probably feed me blood deathberries if I gave you this chance- so no!" She hissed, seeming a little paranoid, but there again, she had all reason to be. The figure of a cat sat in the side of camp, the large wound on her neck had been sealed, yet burns circled it, and to those whom knew Rev, it was obvious whom she'd been to visit. The small she staggered out of the undergrowth still humming to the tune of 'making ma way down town, walking fast etc'. Her sides were also sealed with ash dripping off her pelt as well as that of dried blood, yet she kept a large smile planted on to her face, "Desss" she mewed in a sing song voice, "What are you doing ruining the clearing floor with all your blackcurrent juice." she mewed, before snorting at her own joke. Mapleshade flicked an ear. "I don't care if you hate me. I hate you, but you're still my clanmate, and I'm not going to watch a clanmate die and do nothing. Hurt kits or not, you're my clanmate whether we like it or not. And you're going to go to the medicine cats and like it." She mewed, the powerful molly hauling the thrashing queen by the scruff. @Destinyfang "But.. I don't want to go, you can't make me!" She spat, digging her claws in the earth, as she continued to try and flee from the warrior. Blinking her emerald gaze, the she turned her attention the the new voice, and gave a small snarl. "You're helping me.." She muttered to Revolution, making a sharp dive to latch her sheathed paw around the other she cat's leg. She was not going to the medicen cat den. She was sure of that. Mapleshade shook her head. "Fine. Act like a little crybaby kitten bleeding to death. Let the whole clan know you're nothing more than a crybaby queen, because you are. You always want your way, Destinyfang. You don't care if someone else's way benefits you or not, you always want your own way. So fine. Go and lurk in the shadows with a bloody pelt and a stupid attitude and see if I care or not. I'm trying to help you, Destinyfang, and you decline the help. You act like a kitten. You are nothing more than a queen with a temper tantrum all day and all night, taking out her anger on poor little kittens." She growled, her voice scathing as she flung Destinyfang's scruff aside, and with a flick of her tail, she left. "No! You owe me!" She yowled as the she looked up to Revolution before blinking as she listened to Mapleshade. "See you don't really care! Nobody does! I'm not stupid." She spat as the she gave a yelp, falling yet again onto her side panting as she watched Mapleshade leave. "Yeah! Leave me be!" She spat, panting as she curled her paws up to her chest, holding it close with her other paw, forgetting about Revolution. Mapleshade sighed as she turned around to Destinyfang, glaring. "I do care. But you don't seem to care enough to notice those that do care about you, then you say that no one cares. So shut your trap. Cats care about you, idiot. If you die, you'd be sat vigil for. We're not lowlife rogues and loners. So, if you actually care about your well being and not keeping your stupid ego, than you'd let me take you to Brookfall and Littleshade." She hissed, flexing her claws. Dreamheart sat alone growling low as her body was covered in blood as she licked her paws casually as if it was normal that she was bleeding. The she cat licked her maw with a small sigh and look around camp. "I don't need them. That's why I'm not going! Besides, according to.. Most of the clan- I am only an outcast! Ha! I don't exist." She pointed out with a shrug, her tail lashing as she looked up to revolution, too exhausted to fight back. "Shut up. Shut up! At least I was brought here." She grunted as she swiped her claws at the other she weakly, wincing soon after as she lay on her back- panting away. revolution licked her side gently "Well hey, least I have a purpose, and it's more satisfying, besides who even attacked you... I want to congratulate them." she mewed with a smile Mapleshade sent a scathing glare to Revolution from her golden optics. "If you call my clanmate fat one more time you piece of badger-breathed fox dung, I will give you a slow, cruel death. You are jealous because no cat is there to care for a low-life mange pelt like yourself. Destinyfang has a clan and kits. So, if I were you, I would shut your stupid mouth before blood comes out of it. If you say one more rude thing to her, my claws will be the last thing you ever see." She snarled, unsheathing her claws to the fullest and baring her fangs as she glanced to Destinyfang. "You exist. You have a heart, no matter how stubborn and cruel it is. You have a soul and a life that you live. So shush. You have a purpose." She mewed, glaring back at Revolution. Dreamheart sat licking her paws her blue hues looking over the camp as she growled from all the wounds she had. "No. You won't 'congratulate' them. Its Dreamheart you mousebrain." She spat, as she curled up, grunting as her once ginger pelt looked more scarlet. "Eh.. I say you just annoy her. I honestly can't stand her anymore.." She grunted, looking down to her forepaw with a frown, poking it, before hissing."Not everyone believes that mousebrain." She grumbled to Mapleshade, spitting at Eveningfur soon after. "Ugh.. Not staying here tonight..." She mumbled to herself, more then likely deciding to stay in the forest- where it was quieter. Besides who needed sleep.. Eh.. eveningfur butted in for the fun of it revolution sat, "I like that... 'badger-breathed fox dung' it's funny, a classic... it's certainly original... ha." she mewed before thinking "Hmmmm, am I jealous, no I'm quite satisfied, I have a family, but I donut need one... I just like living with myself... it's fun." she mewed with a grin "OOOOOO I wanted the last thing i'd ever see to be a mugshot of Destinyfang, captioned with 'when the cringe is too strong' wait... not cringe... fat... yeah fat's right." she mewed, before listening for further more "PFTTTTTTTTTTTTT SOULSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS, I didn't know you were so spiritual. Too funny." she mewed, looking to mapleshade with a large grin before looking down at Destinyfang "Eh? Oh ma contract... forgot about that. But sure I could use the research." she mewed with a flail of her paws. "NICE TALKING TO YA BOTH" she mewed before looking over to Dreamheart with a grin. "Meanwhile you can't hunt. Something a kit can do." She snickered as she spat up to Revolution once more. "See ya.. Foxdung." destinyfang hissed under her breath, grunting as she tried to heave herself to her paws, but gave a yelp- falling as well she couldn't all that well. "Well... I can fight... and I can stand up... unlike someone... but that's probably because your fat... poor fat Destinyfang." she taunted in a mock kit voice, petting at Destinyfang's head. Eveningfur raised a nonexistent eyebrow "You should probably see the medicine cat. Oh wait, that requires you to not be as stubborn as a badger" Mapleshade's eyes narrowed further. With a flash of her claws she raked them down Revolution's shoulders. With a satisfied smirk, she flicked her ear. "Bet they didn't teach you that in the session; "How to be a derpy, fat idiot." She snickered, patting the molly's head lightly with her paw. "Awhh, does ittle wittle kitty witty have a wittle scratchy-poo? Want me to make it all better for no hurtsies? Go eat deathberries." She snarled, turning back to Destinyfang with a dismissive flick of her tail as she blinked at the queen, nosing her up, and boosting her. Dreamheart felt eyes on her and looked to see Revolution with a narrow of her eyes as she growled. The warrior's pelt was covered in her own blood and Destinyfang's with a growl as she licked her paws. "All right, thats enough!" rosebrair snarled, shoving Mapleshade away. "Go do something useful, Mapleshade. Nobody needs a brute in the Clan." She snapped, sneering, before she turned to Rev. "Go away. Nobody needs you causing trouble. Destinyfang prefers solitude, and we don't need some kittypet stepping in and ruining that." Blueflame padded over to mapleshade annoyance in her gaze and her tone "Really if you are going to get blood all over camp you might as well hurt her outside the camp" she said flicking her tail in an annoyed way rolling her baby blue optics. "Don't touch me.." She grumbled as she sat, tail lashing, her paw held up to her chest. "Funny.. How original are you." She hissed, looking to Eveningfur. Ears drooping, the she gave in, taking the help as she rose to her paws, grumbling loudly. "Thanks..." She mumbled as she looked to the entrance, then to Rosebrair, and huffing. Shaking out her scarelt pelt, the she gave a small flick of her ear- staring at the entrance, debating whether to move or not. "Very original, like my parents, which is why my name consists of describing my main physical feature" eveningfur replies sarcastically. "Dreamheart, go be petty somewhere else." She snapped, lashing her tail. "And Revolution, just go away. Nobody wants you over here, anyway. You're nothing but a fat, lazy nuisance of a kittypet." revolution smiled and waved to Dreamheart, before feeling a sudden flash of pain to her shoulders. The deep scars that sat on each shoulder blade, reopened, a pool of blood bursting out of them quickly, Revolution sat for a moment, her hues widened and pupils small, like the rising moon... yet the size of the dot you make with a sharpened pencil, she produced what seemed like a scream, her head shooting back and bending a neck a little, but a laugh could be heard, a simple small giggle at the back of her throat, as blood fell from her arms quickly. Oh come on... why the flip in flips name. She regained focus quickly, breathing heavily before squeaking "Well actually... Destinyfang taught me that one" The she cat didn't move, simply stayed in the same place, turning slowly "See you later Destinyfang" she mewed, before padding over to Dreamheart, in an odd fashion. Her shoulders, had in fact already had their nervous system damaged moons ago, so she simply had to drag her paws. She did this by laying herself on the ground and moving herself with her chin. "Say Dreamheart, mind getting me some moss?" alyssumkit the injured kitten, hadn't moved all day, laying on her side, not moving at all because reasons. coughing quietly, the she spat at the ground, tail lashing as she watched Revolution closely. Her dull emerald gaze then skimmed camp, falling on Alyssumkit with a small huff. Ears perked, the young scarlet she limped over to the kit slowly. "Alyssumkit?" She mewed in confusion. alyssumkit gave a small groan, hearing her mother. She would respond to her. At least a little. Anything else was too painful. Her body ached, her mouth hurt. a young apprentice poked the kit,confused."you okay?"she asked.her amber orbs looked concerned about the small scrap,even though she didn't even know em. "Back off.." The queen grumbled as she looked to the apprentice, nudging Alyssumkit gently. "What's up now?" The wounded she mewed, ears twitching as she dropped down to her level. the ginger apperintece lip trembled."someone get the medicine cat...or medicine cat apprentice...theres something wrong with alyssumkit..." squeaked in response to her mother, then looked up at her. "...It hurts still Mommy.. The she gave a warning hiss the appernitce cat. "I can see to her." She meowed lowly, frowning as she lay down besides her kit, left forepaw tucked up to her chest. "Where?" She mewed, looking to the kit as her ears twitched. rosebrair hearing Alyssumkit, she padded over. "It's just a tooth, little one." at the sight of Rosebriar,alyssumkit shrunk back to Destinyfang, before pain shot through the tiny she's body. She yelped in pain, before whimpering. "Go away!!" destinyfang's gaze then perked, looking up to Rosebrair. "Oh Destinyfang needs solitude you said. Then approaching me. Again." She hissed, looking down to Alyssumkit with a small sigh as she nudged her head lightly. "Don't be scared, little one. I'm not going to hurt you!" She murmured gently. "I wanted to apologize about your tooth. I was simply more interested in keeping you safe yesterday, so I pushed you away. But, hey, on the bright side, you have your first battle scar!" "M-my whole body... B-but my back hurts... "She responded to Destinyfang, hiding under her mother. "Y-you hurt me!!"She hissed to Rosebriar. With a little sigh, the she used her hindlegs to hold her weight, her forepaw trembling lightly. "Ugh.. Rosebriar. Leave." She demanded as she curling her tail around Alyssumkit slowly. "Well, you shouldn't have gotten in the way." She snorted, done with the pity. "Listen up, Alyssumkit. Cats die everyday. They have bones broken, sight lost, kits taken. But you lost a tooth and got a bruise. So stop whining and take the pain without whining. Nobody wants to hear it. Okay?" She snapped, lowering to eyesight with Alyssumkit. "That's the way the world works." "Leave. And don't you speak to her like that!" destinyfang spat, as her tail lashed glaring to the other she cat. "Somebody should, because a lost tooth and a bruise shouldn't be whined about this much. Nobody cares to hear it!" She snapped at Destinyfang. alyssumkit gave a small hiss, before trying to swipe a paw at Rosebriar. "GO AWAY!!!!!" rosebrair gently pushed Alyssumkit's paw down. "Well, learn how to teach your kit some resilience. Because nobody wants to hear her squeaky little voice." She added, turning and slipping into the shadows. "Nobody wants to see your digusting face.. But we have to." She grunted as she watched the she leave looking down to Alyssumkit slowly, her right forepaw didn't touch the ground. She wouldn't let it. alyssumkit looked to Destinyfang,ears flattening. "Momma... She is mean..." She wheezed lightly. "I know she is.." She mumbled as she awkwardly shuffled, laying down on the ground slowly, her forepaw laying on the ground awkwardly bent. Huffing, however, she nudged Alyssumkit to her side- even if her pelt- even if she was.. Well a mess. alyssumkit looked to her mother's paw, before frowning. "...Who did that...?" @Destinyfang "Eh.. More mean cats. Eh.." She mumbled quietly, keeping her paw ever so still. Truth be told, it did hurt. As did her other wounds. But she had worked out she should be able to go a day or two without visiting the Medicen Cats.. Right? alyssumkit frowned, and licked her mothers' cheek. "....I hate these cats..."She muttered. "You and I both.." The fat she cat whispered as she looked down to the kit with a small smile, licking her ear gently. alyssumkit frowned snuggling up closer "They are just.. so mean.. ...I dunno why she said yawning. "That's.. Just how most cats are sadly. Some more than others." She sighed as she lay her licked her paw slowly, hissing as she did so. alyssumkit growled lightly, shaking her head.".... Things would be better if there was not any mean cats..." she said yawning again. "ah.. Then no cats would be here. Non of us are 'good'" she meowed as she gave up, stating at her paw with a frown. alyssumkit shook her head."I meant... The cats whom are... Well.. Hurt you. Judge you and Dad..." "I mean.. We kind of brought it on ourselves. And we'll deal with it. But when they're mean to you that's different." She meowed as she gave a small sigh. "you haven't done anything wrong." alyssumkit thought this over for a minute, before thinking aloud. "Why don't we just.. move?" alyssumkit nodded, frowning softly. "....You are hardly surviving in this clan...." She muttered "Eh, I can manage.. Trust me, they kick me out or I leave and I'll be dead in a moon." She commented quietly "At least you're safe. I don't see the problem.." alyssumkit shook her head."No, the problem is you are being hurt...." "Its not a problem.. Everycat gets injured or attacled,some more than others. I'm one of them. Besides, if I leave I won't be able to show cats I'm not just.. Non existant." alyssumkit huffed, shaking her head."...That will change when I am older...." "I'm sure you will.." She whispered as she looked to the kit, smiling lightly as she licked her on the head lightly, laying her head on the dusty ground with a grunt. Her forepaw laying awkwardly to the side- pelt scarelt. Too lazy to clear up.. Eh, it'll do.. alyssumkit began to slowly groom her mother clean "Eh.. I'm fine, honestly." She meowed as she gaze a weak smile to Alyssumkit. "Eh.." She mumbled lightly, looked at what would more then likely- at best be swollen, or fractured paw. "Well soon, I will be able to protect you!"She squeaked lightly. "I know, I know.. And I'm glad. But ill still protect you." She meowed, smiling as she out a loud sigh, the she tucked her one paw under her chest, the over touching the ground lightly. Shutting her gaze, the she fell silent, somewhat still. Her flank heaving, rising and falling quickly, but other than that still and silent. Category:Blog posts